An unexpected confession
by 9000hall
Summary: This is the story of two high school juniors who are in love, but they are getting separated due to unseen circumstances and it may separate them for good. This is a lemon/one-shot don't read if you don't like, first story, sorry for any bad grammar. please leave a review on how I did please. Due note that the catagories aren't the best for they didn't have the ones I needed


It was a warm spring night; moonlight shimmered through the blinds of a slightly open window. The house was empty other than a single person, her parents were out, and her brother was at a friend's house. Samantha lay there on her bed only dressed in a black tank-top and a pair of black lace panties. While she lay there moonlight shone across her blond hair giving it a shiny grayish tint, and as she lay there thinking about something that has bothered her for a long time, the fact that one of the people she cared about may not be able to see her as much as he does now. Even though she's only gone out with him for a few months her feelings have grown a lot towards him, she understood that he was receiving an incredible academic opportunity by going to this new school but she couldn't stop feeling like he would slowly forget her. As this thought crossed her mind tears ran down the sides of her face. "Y'know there isn't anything to worry about" said a familiar voice through the open window. Standing there peering through the window was her boyfriend Leon. He was just another one of those nerdy high school students, he had shaggy Dark brown hair, he wore a pair of worn out converse glasses that sat proudly on his nose, he wore solid green shirt underneath his black jacket, and he wore a pair of black jeans and a pair of white Nikes. He wasn't the most attractive or the smartest person but he had a quality that made almost everyone happy. "What are you doing here" she asks in a confused tone. "I came to see you" he said as he climbed through the window. He sat down next to her and explained, "I knocked on the door and waited for about five minutes, when I started to make my way home I noticed a light in the backyard and had a look around, when I came around all I saw was the light in your bedroom on and you laying on your bed crying. All I know is that you must have been thinking real hard about something to not have noticed the knocking." He looked at her and asked "What could you have been thinking of to get you so sad?" He asks in a concerned tone. "Nothing" she said as she continued to look at the ground. Leon bent down to where she was looking, locking her bluish grey eyes with his dark green eyes and asked again "What's on your mind?" She stared back into his eyes and started to tear up and she told him "I've been thinking that the school year is over and you're going to the new school, what if you slowly forget about me and never come to see m..." she was cut off when Leon crashed his lips into hers. They broke the kiss and he wiped a tear of the side of her face. "Samantha there is nothing you need to worry about, I would ever forget the girl I..." Leon said before cutting himself and looked away, embarrassed. She looked over at him with a now curious look and asked "what we're going to say, please tell me" she said, he looked at her and locked eyes once more and said "I love you", she couldn't believe what she just heard, She asked "what did you say" She asked almost astonished, he continued to stare into her eyes and said " I love you Samantha and nothing could ever get me to forget you." And with that Samantha darted forward and collided her lips and his into an extremely passionate kiss, he licked her bottom lip as if he were asking for permission to enter, she opened her mouth slightly as if gasping from surprise and his tongue darting in making the rapidly more heated, they sat there as the two tongues fought over dominance and finally the kiss was broken, both gasping for air. "I can see were this is going, are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes" she said without hesitation, and with that he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed, he looks at her with a crooked smile and kisses her lightly on her lips slowly trailing his way down leaving lead hot kisses down her neck until he met her collarbone. He let go of her wrists and began to take his jacket off, he looks back and she was gone, next thing he knows is that he was pushed onto the bed and she jumped onto him, pinning him to the bed. She then removed the black tank-top and threw it aside revealing her milky white breasts; he pushes himself up just to be at eye level with her. He then begins to kiss her again making his way down to her breast, he then begins to suckle on her right breast earning him a moan from Samantha, using his left hand he began to pinch and twist her nipple in between his fingers. This caused her to get fidgety and had begun to move her hips back and forth. Leon stopped what he was doing and had a slightly hesitant face once he realized that his pants had become extremely tight, but he wasn't the only one who noticed. Samantha noticing his facial expression and moved herself down the bed and lowered herself, she continued to look at him and said "let's see what we have here." With that she undid the button on his pants and at the same time pulled them and his boxers down revealing his hardened member. . She placed her hand on his shaft and began to stroke it, still observing it. After stroking it for some time she released her grip and brought herself in close, licking from bottom to top of the shaft causing him to release a gasp of surprise. With a devious smirk she lowered her head towards his rod and engulfed the tip causing him to release a moan of pleasure. She continued down the path she had started, rotating her tongue around the tip as she slowly bobbed her head up and down. As time passed she gradually began to pick up the pace, Leon looked up and said "S...Samantha if you don't slow down I'm gonna c..." But before he the sentence he pulled out and leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Not like this" he thought to himself he leaned in and kissed her forehead. They flipped around once more, he hovered over her, locking eyes once more, she looked at him and said "you've had your fun and before you do that I want some too." Understanding what she meant He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and slowly made his way down, leaving a trail of lead hot kisses from her check to the lining of her collar bone, then continued trailing his way down her stomach causing a shiver to go through her body. He continued his way down till he came to the point where her panties rest on her waist, he looked up at her with a devious smile, then suddenly he began to rub her slit through her panties earning him moan of pleasure, he looked at his fingers as they glistened in the light, he then removed her panties and threw them to the side, cautiously eyeing what he saw. He brought his hand back around and began to slowly stroke her slit moving his hand up and down at a steady pace, once he noticed she had become quite wet he brought his face level to her mid-section, he brought his head in close and stuck out his tongue, leading a long steady stroke from bottom to top, stopping at the top, twirling the little bundle of nerves at the top. He stopped and looked up real fast noticing that she had her head crooked back and was clenching the bed sheet in her hands so he knew he was doing something right. he continued slowly speeding up his pace and continued to lap at her clit, he then brought his index finger to her entrance and slowly started to pump in and out causing her to gasp, after a few pumps he inserted a second finger and began to move them faster. He continued to pump faster until he noticed her muscles clench down around his fingers, he noticed she jerk her head back and arched her back even more as she did. Once her muscles relaxed he removed his fingers and noticed the clear substance stretching in-between the two fingers, "I think we're ready" he said with a devious smile. He stood up and she moved to the end of her bed, he spread her legs and readied himself at her entrance; he looked over and said "are you sure about this?" She gave him one last nod of approval and he slowly began to slide himself in slowly, almost melting from the feeling on the inside, he stopped when he was in all the way looking up noticing that she was biting her lip hard and tears welled up at the edges of her eyes. He looked at her with a concerned look in his eyes, she looked back at him and nodded that it was ok. He nodded back and began to thrust at a slow and steady pace, making sure that she was used to the size. Once he noticed that she wasn't gripping the sheets anymore and wasn't biting down on her lip he began to speed up just a little bit more but after a few seconds she looked up at him, "Faster, Harder" she commanded in a lustful tone, face red as if embarrassed. He complied with a nod and began to speed up now at more than two times the speed he was at before, he continued at that pace and with every thrust he was rewarded with a pleasureful moan. He then suddenly stopped thrusting and did something unexpected, he grabbed her legs and used them to turn her bottom half to the side, one leg went over his shoulder and the other hung just off the end of the bed. He then began to thrust at the speed he left off and noticed that this position caused her muscled to clench down, but he noticed that he wasn't the only one who feeling a difference. Samantha lay there, back arched and mouth hanging open, and eyes closed yet not clenched shut and with every thrust a soft moan is heard. As he continued he couldn't believe what he was doing, he had not a clue what he was doing yet he acted and did as if he did. And all she could think was how amazing this felt, how she felt as if she was melting on the inside, and she thought she would have to do everything but she was wrong. He could tell he was close to his limit so he put her legs were they were, on either side of him and unexpectedly he stopped to get her attention. Once he did he lifted her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist causing him to re-enter. He used his hands to raise and lower her up and down his shaft as fast as he could, he could feel her hot breath every time she exhaled, heard every moan she made and felt a sharp pain as she dug her nails into his back, but he didn't stop. He turned his head and caught her attention as he intended to and locked lips with her once again in an extremely deep kiss that he wished could last forever. He felt beads of sweat begin to form on his forehead and knew he was real close to his limit. He broke the kiss and said "Saman…tha I'm about to…cum" she looked back at him and said in a lustful tone" It's fine, do it... I'm close too" And with that he began to thrust and move her up and down harder than before, going deeper than he had before, getting in a couple good thrust and then he felt her muscles clench down on his shaft and he lost it, the pleasure was to great and he released his load inside of her as both their bodies shuddered at the pure feeling of pleasure, he could feel her nails dig deep into his back but didn't care, the feeling was too great. Once he stopped shuddering he had only a little strength left, he used it to lower her back onto the bed, he bent down and kissed her once more, "I love you" he said to her as he broke the kiss. She looked back at him with hazy and tired eyes and said "I love you too" and with that she dozed off into a deep and peaceful sleep. He gathered up their clothes and put hers in her hamper and put his jacket and pants back on, he pulled a blanket over her so she wouldn't get could. But what he decided to do then surprised even him, instead of leaving he closed her door and locked the window he had come through, he them got into the bed with her and shimmied his way under the covers. He got real close to her and as if not asleep she scooted closer to him, she nuzzled her head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and drifted to sleep, not wanting to be anywhere but where he was now.


End file.
